Who wants to live forever
by Jibdvx
Summary: ATTENTION: Cette fic fait suite à "C'est le boulot qui veut ça" (que vous pouvez lire ici bien sûr ).


**Salut à toutes et à tous ! Avant toute chose, ce texte fait suite à ma précédente fanfic "C'est le boulot qui veut ça", je vous invite donc vivement à la lire si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose à l'histoire. Bien entendu les personnages ainsi que les spécificités propres à l'univers d'** _ **Aventures**_ **ne m'appartiennent pas. Je vous invite donc à supporter un maximum l'œuvre originale !**

 **Who wants to live forever(1)**

L'odeur du cochon grillé, la chaleur d'un feu de cheminé dans le dos, la saveur pétillante de la bière dans la bouche et le brouhaha rassurant d'une taverne où se mêlent rirent francs, quintes de toux, exclamations joyeuses et air de cithare endiablé. Une ambiance de calme et de paix que deux aventuriers savouraient, accoudés au bar. Le tenancier lorgna du côté d'un grand gaillard en armure de plaque. Un paladin de l'Église de la Lumière à en juger par le soleil rutilant sur son plastron.

— Vous êtes en perme, messire paladin ? demanda le tavernier en astiquant une chope. J'ai entendu dire que ça avait chauffé du côté de Castelblanc ces derniers mois.

— Inquisiteur, répondit abruptement l'homme aux cheveux bruns. Et ouais on se prend un peu de bon temps.

Une voix posée ajouta, juste au niveau du comptoir :

— D'ailleurs votre bière est excellente, vous la faites venir de Mirage ?

Le barman se pencha. À la droite de l'inquisiteur était assis un nain. Son pourpoint vert et ses cheveux coiffés en crête auburn ne le démarquaient pas énormément des autres représentants de sa race dans les compagnies d'aventuriers. Mais les sourcils du tavernier se froncèrent en remarquant le bras et l'œil artificiel de son client, deux choses rares, même pour un golem. Il répondit cependant, un sourire de fierté au coin des lèvres.

— Ah ça non maître nain ! Je la brasse moi-même avec mes deux fistons.

Il indiqua deux jeunes hommes pas très grands mais aux bras larges comme des poutres. L'un s'affairait au service et l'autre campait à côté de la porte, un gourdin à la ceinture. Les deux clients considérèrent les deux costauds et ceux-ci, remarquant le regard de leur père, les saluèrent d'un large sourire benêt.

— Gaël au service et Gerald à la porte. Notre meilleur investissement, à ma femme et moi.

Le tavernier secoua les épaule avec un rire franc. Une voix féminine monta depuis le cellier, alors qu'une matrone aux épaules large en sortit, un chapelet de saucisse dans les mains. Tout bien considéré, Gaël et Gerald avaient hérité de la constitution de leur mère. Le genre de femme dont le regard sévère vous fait instantanément baisser les yeux et répondre "Oui madame."

— Ça c'est sûr, s'exclama-t-elle. S'ils se mettent pas encore dans l'crâne de partir s'enrôler chez les paladins de la Lumière… Sans offense messire hein.

L'inquisiteur leva un sourcil intéressé et enchaîna en farfouillant dans un repli sous son plastron :

— Aucun problème cher madame. Cependant, sachez qu'il existe bon nombre de poste bien moins à risque que les paladins au sein de notre Église. J'ai d'ailleurs un prospectus qui…

Avant que son ami ne sorte le dépliant, le nain l'arrêta d'une main amicale sur l'épaule.

— Théo, Théo s'il te plais. Nous sommes ici au repos. Inutile de tracasser Madame et son mari avec ça.

Dans un grognement désapprobateur, l'homme en armure rangea le prospectus et but à grands traits dans sa chope de bière.

— C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne, conclut-il.

C'est ce moment que choisit un autre homme, maigrichon, vêtu d'une longue robe rouge à épaulettes typique de la Tour des mages, pour abattre sa propre chope sur le comptoir suivie d'une ou deux pièces d'or.

— Tavernier ! Vot' bière est extra _burp_ Mais ma chhhhhope est vide. Une autre siouplais !

L'aubergiste pris la chope, la remplit de nouveau et empocha les pièces.

— Faites attention quand même. Les mages ivres, c'est pas bons pour le commerce.

L'inconnu releva une tête au visage fin, encadré par une longue tignasse de cheveux bruns. Le tavernier pâlit en apercevant les écailles écarlates courant sur les joues du magicien et ses deux yeux félins à l'iris couleur or.

— Oh vous savez dans ma profession, on est jamais assez ivre, répondit l'homme.

— Je… Je vous crois, bégaya le tavernier en lui servant sa bière.

L'inquisiteur fronça les sourcil et apostropha le mage rouge.

— Vas-y quand même mollo sur la picole Bob. C'est pas moi qui te remonte dans ta chambre ce soir.

L'autre agita la main d'un geste désabusé, sa fine moustache recouverte de mousse. Une fois le pyromancien retourné à sa beuverie à grand renfort de chansons paillardes, les yeux de Théo firent un rapide tour de l'intérieur de l'auberge.

— Il est passé où Shin ? demanda-t-il.

Grunlek lui répondit entre deux gorgées de bière :

— Sorti pisser je crois.

L'inquisiteur fronça les sourcils en sirotant sa boisson. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques jours. Ce désagréable fourmillement dans le haut de la nuque qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis leur arrivée à la taverne. L'impression d'être épié par un ennemi invisible ne convenait lui convenait pas du tout, habitué qu'il était à toujours faire face au danger. Et puis tout marchait trop bien pour eux. Suffisamment d'or pour se payer des lits confortables et de la nourriture à profusion pour au moins un mois, un village accueillant sans personne pour les envoyer aux confins du Cratère pour une quête insensées…

Les portes à battants de l'entrée claquèrent, interrompant brièvement les musiciens. Puis une voix sifflante, masculine, apostropha l'assemblée, faisant s'abattre un silence pesant entrecoupé de rots à moitiés dissimulés.

— Nous cherchons une compagnie d'aventuriers. Ils sont quatre, un demi homme, un sorcier, un demi élémentaire et…

Théo sentit un regard perçant se poser dans son dos, il resserra sa prise sur sa chope, leurs armes étaient restées à l'entrée.

— …un paladin de l'Église de la Lumière, termina la voix serpentine. Et je vois que le nabot n'est pas très loin.

Les deux compagnons se retournèrent lentement sur leur tabouret. Ils firent face à quatre individus, des humains et des elfes à en juger par les oreilles pointus de certains. Le bas de leur visage était dissimulé par des bandeaux de tissu noirs, en adéquation avec leur tenue de lin ample. De légères bandes de soie blanche ornaient leurs cols rabattus aux épaules et leurs capes de voyage sombre dissimulaient à peine de fins coutelas pendants à leurs cuisses. Un grand homme aux yeux effilés et cruel, aussi vert que deux émeraudes, se tenait à la tête du groupe. Certainement celui qui venait de parler.

— On peut vous aider peut-être ? À être plus poli pour commencer, lâcha le nain en faisant cliqueter ses doigts métalliques.

Les quatre silhouettes noires avancèrent encore, vite stoppées par Gaël et Gerald, ce dernier fit d'ailleurs jouer sa lourde matraque dans ses grosse mains calleuses.

— V'savez pas lire ? C'est marqué qu'y faut poser les armes à l'entrée. Si v'z'avez des affaires à régler vous l'faites dehors.

L'homme de tête considéra l'armoire à glace quelques secondes du coin de l'œil, l'ignorant ensuite copieusement pour apostropher de nouveau les aventuriers.

— Nous avons des choses à nous dire… paladin. Veuillez nous suivre dehors, il me déplairait de salir inutilement ma lame.

Bob, qui avait profité de l'accalmie pour retourner en titubant auprès de ses compagnons, glissa à Théo :

— Ça pue cette hissstoire… Chuis d'avis qu'on les bute.

— Pour une fois, je suis de ton avis. Mais pas ici avec tous ses gens, répliqua Théo en remarquant la mine tendue de l'aubergiste.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Gerald qui attrapa l'homme en noir par l'épaule en levant son gourdin.

— Tu vas voir c'que j'vais salir moi !

Les capes se soulevèrent et les coutelas jaillirent dans un chuintement de métal. Sans siller d'un pouce, l'homme au yeux verts avait coller le tranchant de sa lame contre la gorge de Gerald qui se stoppa net. En voyant cela, plusieurs clients se levèrent tel un seul homme en empoignant qui une chope, qui un tabouret. Les aventuriers étaient aussi campés sur leurs jambes, même si celles du mage cherchaient encore un appui convenable pour son cerveau embrumé. Grunlek aperçut le tavernier sortir une masse cloutée de sous le comptoir.

— On se calme tout le monde, clama celui-ci en soupirant. Moumoune, t'as le grand gognant en joue ?

Sa femme, une arbalète à cric en main, se tenait à quelques mètres, un carreau grand comme un avant-bras tout droit braqué sur le chef des ruffians.

— Pour sûr ! dit-elle, puis en s'adressant au bandit : T'as entendu face de serpillère ? Alors lâche mon fils ou j'transforme ta tête en porte manteau !

Le malandrin grogna et détacha le fil de son couteau du cou de Gerald. Puis il ne bougea plus et, considérant la masse menaçante de la horde de client aussi mécontent qu'éméché… écarta les bras tout en pivotant sur lui-même à une vitesse stupéfiante, passant hors de portée de Gerald, toujours sous le choc. Des couteaux de lancer filèrent comme le vent pour se ficher en plein torse de quelques ivrognes au premier rang. Ses trois compères bondirent, l'arme au poing et l'un deux tandis deux doigts en direction de la femme du tavernier, l'air se tordit bizarrement et il y eut un claquement sonore. Cependant moumoune avait été la plus rapide, décochant son carreau qui partit se ficher dans le torse du bandit. Le choque lui fit perdre l'équilibre et sa main dévia au dernier moment, aussi le sort qu'il destinait à la tenancière ne fit qu'érafler l'épaule de cette dernière. Elle lâcha un léger cris de douleur quand le projectile magique heurta sa chaire. Voyant cela, le tavernier sauta au-dessus du comptoir en brandissant sa masse, bientôt suivit par les beuglement de la clientèle.

Désemparés par le chaos qui venait de gagner l'auberge, les aventuriers se tenaient en retrait, Bob en avait malgré tout profité pour s'asseoir sur le bar et tapait des mains en riant. Théo gardait les yeux plongés dans la mêlée, il finit par proposer :

— On est d'accord que, ce qui arrive là, c'est pas notre faute hein ?

— Pas directement je dirais, marmonna Grunlek d'un air blasé.

— Ah bon ! Donc y a du mieux par rapport à d'habitude.

— Si tu considères la mort d'une dizaine d'innocent comme un mieux... oui !

— On a encore besoin de pratique, l'inquisiteur se baissa au dernier moment pour éviter une chope qui lui volait au visage.

Pendant que ses hommes en décousaient avec la clientèle et la famille des tenanciers, l'homme aux yeux verts c'était glissé hors de la cohue à coups de couteau et continuait sa progression meurtrière, son regard serpentin rivé sur les aventuriers. Mais son avancée fut stoppée par une table renversée au dernier moment dans ses jambes et le fit s'affaler lourdement sur le sol. Il fulmina alors que son menton heurtait le dallage mais eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une dernière fois les trois compère… dont un assis sur le bar… une boule de feu grosse comme la tête d'une vache tournant entre ses doigts.

— Bob on peut savoir ce que tu fout ?

Le mage rouge, entre deux hoquets, beugla :

— J'l'ai vuuuu essayer de taper moumoune ! Y vont l'p… _urgh_ payer !

Théo voulut se jeter sur Bob, mais la chaleur infernale se dégageant des mains du demi démon l'en empêchait.

— Bob fait pas l'con ! Tu vas foutre le feu à l'auberge… et à nous avec !

Trop tard. La boule de feu partit telle une comète fendant les cieux au milieu des bagarreurs soudainement affolés, elle traversa la foule, brûlant plusieurs personnes au passage, amis ou ennemis, pour finir sa course à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'auberge où elle heurta de plein fouet le mur qui…

C'est à cet instant précis qu'un homme à la peau bleu franchit le seuil pour tomber des nues devant le spectacle ahurissant qui se jouait devant ses yeux azuréens, désormais ronds comme des soucoupes. Les bras ballants, il articula en suivant la vague de flamme du regard :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bo…

La boule de feu explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant et l'enfer s'invita dans la taverne.


End file.
